


Take Control

by Aprilmallick



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dom/Sub, BDSM, Blow Jobs, D/s, Dom Magnus, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Dom magnus, M/M, Shy Alec, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sub Alec, Sub Alec Lightwood, alec was abused, but magnus is great, experienced magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Alec has been acting strange lately.  Magnus wants to know why, and how he can help.





	Take Control

Magnus noticed that there was a problem with Alec. Lately, he’d been staring off into space a lot, unable to focus, and Magnus needed to say to things to him at least three times before it went through.  
Like right now, for instance. They were sitting on the couch watching Project Runway and Alec was clearly in a stupor. “Alec. Alec!” Magnus waved a hand in front of his subs face.  
Alec started and gave his head a disjointed shake. His usually vibrant blue eyes were clouded over and he was even paler than usual.  
“Darling, are you okay?” Magnus asked.  
A dull flush crept up the younger boys neck. Magnus knew he still wasn’t used to people caring about him after the abuse he’d endured at home.  
“W-what do you mean?” Alec stuttered nervously.  
“Oh, you know,” Magnus shrugged, “you don’t seem like yourself.”  
Alec’s shoulders hunched and he rubbed his eyes with his fists. “I- I have been having trouble sleeping.” He admitted. “I haven’t had a full nights sleep in at least a week.” Magnus’ brow furrowed and Alec rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Guess I should have told you.” He muttered.  
Magnus pulled Alec across the couch until their bodies were flush against each other. Alec tensed and then relaxed. He was getting better at receiving physical contact.  
“I can’t take proper care of you if you don’t tell me what’s going on, Alexander.” Magnus scolded. “Now tell me what’s happening so that can make it better.”  
Alec fidgeted nervously, twisting his hands. “Well… could I-” he mumbled something unintelligible.  
“What did you say darling?” Magnus asked.  
“Could I maybe, sleep with you?” Alec whispered.  
Magnus could feel a bubble of happiness rising inside of him. Alec had been his for more than a month already. It was about time they started sharing a bed.  
“Of course you can!” He exclaimed, grinning like the cheshire cat.  
“But just sleeping, right?” Alec clarified quickly. “Not like…”  
Magnus shook his head. “Nothing you’re uncomfortable with Alec. We’re going at your pace.”  
He’d seen Alec naked of course, on the memorable occasion of accidentally walking in on him showering. Alec had gone beet-red (everywhere) and refused to look Magnus in the eyes for the rest of the day. Since then, the most they’d done was talk, hold hands, and cuddle. Magnus was lucky to get a chaste kiss out of the shy blue eyed beauty. However, being respectful of his subs boundaries and extreme fear of being vulnerable, nothing sexual had yet passed.  
Magnus and Alec knocked off the rest of the day cuddling on the couch and continuing their Project Runway marathon. Alec’s head drooped onto Magus’ shoulder, and although he didn’t actually fall asleep, he did manage to doze on and off.  
At about 10:30 Magnus rubbed Alec’s shoulder to rouse him from his daze. “Do you want to go to sleep now darling?” he asked.  
Alec jerked upwards. “Uh… s-sure. I mean yes.” He corrected himself. His dom didn’t like it when he answered with ‘sure.’ He maintained that its wasn’t a real answer.  
Magnus’ hand rubbed Alec’s spine comfortingly. “Do you want me to put on pajamas?” He asked.  
It took a second for Alec to comprehend what his dom was asking. “It’s fine,” he said quickly, “however you… I mean, what you want- um, whatever you usually wear to bed is fine.” He clarified, mentally cursing his tongue-tiedness.  
Magnus, now running his hand through Alec’s silky black hair, smiled faintly. “Thanks for the thought darling, but I usually sleep naked. I’ll put on a pair of boxers, okay?” He stood, helping a red-faced Alec to his feet. “Go get ready for bed and then come to my room.” Magnus directed.  
Alec nodded and practically ran off.  
Magnus brushed his teeth, put on the promised boxers, and then laid down sprawled back on his back across the bed, his head resting on the pillow. After what seemed to be an eternity, his door creaked open and Alec stepped hesitantly inside. Magnus’ breath caught. He was wearing white wife-beater and loose grey sweatpants. The tank-top clinged to Alec’s chest, outlining his lithe but muscular figure.  
Magnus had never seen anything as attractive. He propped himself up onto his elbows and patted the space next to him. “Come,” He said. Alec got into bed next to Magnus. He was trembling slightly. When Magnus put his arms around him, he could feel Alec’s pulse racing wildly. “Is this okay?” He asked.  
Thes sub relaxed into his doms arms and Magnus could feel his heart rate slow. “Y-yeah,” he said.  
They laid there in a comfortable silence. Alec’s eyes drifted shut.  
An hour later they popped back open and he let out an exasperated sigh. It must have been a fairly loud sigh because it woke Magnus up.  
“Alexander?” He asked groggily.  
“Sorry,” Alec muttered, “I still can’t sleep.”  
Magnus sat up, shaking off the fog of sleepiness. “Okay.” He said, making his voice businesslike, “Let’s try to figure out the reason for this sudden insomnia.”  
There was a silence while Magnus tried to remember when his subs behavior had started to change. Alec broke it.  
“I- I think I already know why.” He confessed, sitting up as well.  
Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? And why is that?”  
Alec opened his mouth, took a deep breath, and closed it again. He tried again, slowly turning pink.  
“Are you worried that we’re taking things too fast?” Magnus asked finally.  
Alec’s eyes widened. “No!” He said quickly. “The exact opposite actually.” He let out a shaky laugh. Words came rushing out of him in a torrent. “I mean- you’ve been really sweet about this whole thing but we- we haven’t done anything.” Seeing that Magnus was about to interrupt, he added quickly, “and I know you don’t want to make me uncomfortable, but being so close to you and doing nothing? It’s driving me crazy!”  
“Oh Alexander,” Magnus said. He tilted Alec’s chin up and kissed him until they were both breathless. “Why didn’t say anything?” Magnus asked when they finally broke apart.  
Alec’s face turned a little pinker, and he shrugged. “I mean- I thought that if i went outside my comfort zone it would help, but… it didn't. I need to be pushed a little.”  
Magnus cocked his head, contemplating Alec. Finally he said, “lay back.”  
Alec did so, his adams apple bobbing visibly as he swallowed. “What are you going to do?” He asked nervously.  
Magnus played with the waistband of Alec’s pants. “You wanted me to push you a little? Take control?” Alec nodded. “So I’m taking control. Think of it as a reward of sorts. For telling me what was wrong.” Magnus suddenly looked stern. “If you want me to stop then you must tell me,” he said, “understood?”  
“Y-yes.” Alec said. “I don’t need to call you master or sir?” He checked  
Magnus gave him a glittery wink. “Honestly, Alexander, it’s the 21st century.  
He turned his attention back to Alec’s waistband, waiting to see if he’d say anything. When he didn’t, Magnus slid it down.  
Alec went completely still. He could feel the sensation of Magnus’ hot breath through the thin material of his briefs.  
Magnus stroked his thumb down down Alec’s thigh soothingly. “There’s no need to need to look so terrified,” he said gently. “This is about making you feel good.”  
“O-okay,” Alec whispered.  
Satisfied, Magnus mouthed the material over Alec’s cock, smiling slightly as it began to harden. Alec’s breath hitched as Magnus pulled his underwear down gently, allowing him to spring free of the constraining barrier.  
“Beautiful,” Magnus breathed. He glanced up to see Alec’s eyes closed and his hands fisted tightly in the sheets. “Eyes on me please.” He ordered softly. Alec’s eyes fluttered open. “There’s lube under my pillow, darling. Can you please hand it to me?” Magnus requested.  
Alec reached a hand up and groped blindly underneath the pillow. Magnus’ cock twitched at the thought of Alec’s arms tied in that position, above his head. Some other time, he thought. Alec handed the small bottle of cherry flavoured lube down to Magnus who took it with a, “Thank you, darling. Now just relax.”  
Alec attempted to do so, although he tensed back up when he heard the ‘click’ of the cap opening.  
“Relax.” Magnus repeated, with a hint of a grin.  
He applied a liberal amount of lube to his hand, then stroked Alec’s half-hard cock experimentally. The sub let out a sound somewhere between a mewl and a gasp and hardened considerably fast.  
Magnus swirled his tongue around the head of Alec’s dick, making him whimper. Without warning, Magnus sank all the way down on Alec’s cock, taking him almost to the hilt. Deep-throating was a technique he had long mastered, although it was awkward in their position. Alec gave a small cry, his hips bucking instinctively. Magnus put a hand on each of Alec’s hip-bones, forcing him to stay still, so as not to gag. He worked what he could of his throat around his subs girth, careful not to graze him with his teeth.  
Alec writhed rather noisily above him. Magnus was pleased. In his (rather vast) experience, the loudest partners were the best ones. And Alec was so much more than just a partner.  
Magnus bobbed his head up and down repeatedly until he heard his subs breathing pick up heavily. Knowing Alec had to be close, he hollowed his cheeks, increasing the suction.  
Finally, with a desperate cry of “Magnus!” Alec came hard in his masters mouth. Magnus swallowed his load down and finally raised himself up to see Alec staring at him as if he hung the moon.  
Magnus crawled back up to the top of the bed so that he could cuddle his sub. “How was that?” He asked quietly.  
“Fantastic,”Alec breathed, twisting in Magnus’ arms, his eyes slightly glazed. He attempted to kiss Magnus, who was pleased but nonetheless held him at bay.  
“My breath isn’t really fit for kissing right now.” He said apologetically. “I’m going to go wash up a bit, alright?”  
Alec made a noise of consent and Magnus rose to go wash his mouth of the lingering bitter taste. When he returned, Alec was already conked out on top of the covers looking absolutely blissful.  
Smiling at the sight, Magnus laid down next to him, draping an arm over the sleeping figure. With one last kiss to the temple, he joined his beautiful sub in dreamland.


End file.
